saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro Senju
First Name: Jiro Last Name: Senju IMVU Username: Forsake Nickname(s): Orsa DOB: ''' 6th Of February '''Age: 23 Affiliation: Yumegakure Shinobi Rank: Joinin Occupation: Shinobi Personality & Behavior: Appearance: Jiro's raven hair reaches down to his shoulders, wrapping around his hair with bangs brushing against his glasses. His skin is a darkened caramel color while his eyes pure green. His attire matching his raven hair with two shoulder plates resting against his arms. His build is muscular yet lean. Standing at 6 foot 2. The bridge of his nose holds size piercing running along it, three on each side. As well as a piercing on his nose and on the bottom of hi chin. Choker alongside a series of necklaces are shown. A short staff is strapped onto his back alongside a pouch underneath. Lastly he is always seen to be smoking something. Background: Jiro Senju was born on a bright sunny day in the 6th day of February to Karurosu and Ai. The small isolated Senju clan rejoiced as a new member came to the traveling clan. The clan was small with only 6 members in total. This part of the Senju decided to branch off from others and enjoy nature in and of itself, traveling the world and all to see. Karurosu along sided Ai decided to branch off away from the villages politics and strict way of life, taking the first chance they had with a few others who felt the same and left their home and decided to go around the world. Jiro started to walk or rather wobble and fumble by age one, by two his balance and speed increased and the only fumbling he made was his words. By three his semi mastery of those skilled allowed his love for nature to grow and expand even if his desires would be too great to achieve at his age. Ai would always be seen running to catch poor little Jiro from climbing that tree or leaping from that rock. Karurosu would always be eager to teach his young son new things about the wild be it how the smallest ants can create massive and complex tunnel systems to the great wolves and how they protect each other. As the years went on by the entire small traveling clan smiled and laughed, all eager to teach the new member everything they knew. Around year six of Jiros life it would soon be discovered he had a natural affinity for the sacred wood techniques of old. One of the very few gifted with such an abilities. That very night the small clan decided to allow Jiros abilities to grow and do whatever they could to preserve it. Although still young, and untaught in the ways of the other required natures they would not let themselves waver. Water was especially difficult for him, but Earth was an entire different story from his close exposure and love for it. An entire week barely has passed since the word came out, whether it was among the proud clan members, some overseers to the strange tactics, it didn't really matter in the end of it all. By nightfall fires have set off, cries for help and rage echoed throughout the woods they slept. Raiders came for the boy and the clan reacted and tried to protect each other as much as possible. Two died that night protecting everyone. The remaining four continued on their adventures ever carefully to avoid detection. It worked for a month. Then the raiders found and attacked once more. The Senju Elder and Karurosu stayed back, Ai fighting tears as she held and pulled her son away before the very earth they stood on crumbled turning into a battle field that no one would walk away alive. Weeks have passed as the two traveled, fighting and defending themselves. Ai had one final fight to defend against these raiders near the borders of what would be known as Yumegakure, fighting to her last breathe before falling. Rin, the newly appointed Yumekage defended against the final wave taking the boy under his care. The following years for Jiro were odd for him, an complete new experience. One away from the wilds as well from the dangers of both animals and men. Jiro completely shell shocked from the experience he had lived for the last year caused him to be silent, distance, and wary of others. It wasn't till a year later that he began his bond with Rin. Rin a childless workaholic saw to it to raise this child to lead the next generation; his cause only grew greater when he discovered his abilities. At the age of 11 he had graduated from the academy with an almost flawless record. Whether it was due to his skills or because of his status it would never be known. Jiro excluded from everyone was given an unfair advantage, his team was a one on one experience, his sensei? Rin himself. With the village as peaceful as it was during these years it would allow him plenty of downtime to train the boy and go off on missions. There he began his mastery over his ancestry gift and the elements. Then came the chunin exams giving the chance for all the upcoming genin to show off their abilities and prove themselves worthy of the title of 'Chunin'. The forest hunt came easy for Jiro due to his lack of social interaction with others, still rotten from his experiences. Passing test after test. Although he was a percipient of the exams he wasn't exempt from his duties, forced to over watch others battles during the final rounds. Taking close interest in a few fights, such as a battle with a pair of lovers. Jiro a newly appointed Chunin was off to the world going far and wide on missions. As he aged older, his bitter core broke off as he experienced life with others among his age. Friends came and left but it didn't affect Jiro. Growing to learn it was his duty to understand each ones life and goals. From the over achiever Inu to the curious and star structured kids, even that pair of lovers he'd see going everywhere together. Becoming a Join at age 18 only caused his responsibilities to grow heavier and his morals to thicken attempting to settle everything he could until causing a self blow on his 22ed year of life. Drastically decreasing his motivations but his stubborn will never wavered. Over these years he took serious attention to the life blooming around him, a more serious take into the day to day life of the village as well as his 'official' duties. Attending weddings, introducing the new wave of ninjas coming and leaving the academy, even going to a few friends funerals watching how life drastically changed for some, while others hid their emotions. This was all apart of life that he knew too well. It came around when Rin suggested a new wave of teachers for this upcoming generation, wanting Jiro to take his place in his growing age; taking this opportunity without hesitation as both duty and a lust for new experiences. Making sure to send letters to a few people he deemed worthy, such as a soul ridden old friend. Marking a new chapter in Yumegakure and it's future staying bright as the sun. Chakra Nature: Water Earth Wood Chakra Color: Deep Indigo Blue Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E General: Body Flicker-D Wood Nature: Wood Release: Cutting Technique-S Wood Release: Hand Tool-C Wood Release: World Of Trees Wall-B Wood Release: Great Spear Tree-B Wood Release: Hobi Technique-A Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison-C-B Wood Release: Wood Clone-B Earth Nature: Earth Release: Earth Spear-B Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique-B Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique-B Earth Release: Earth Flow River-C Earth Release: Earth Wave-B Earth Release: Earth Style Wall-B Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique-A Earth Release: Earth Bullet-C Earth Release: Fissure-A Earth Release:Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique-A Water Nature: Water Release: Dustless Bewildering Cover-B Water Release: Water Balloon-B Other: Summoning Jutsu Summoning: Sun the monkey. Sun is an slightly taller size monkey, standing at about 4 foot. Though as all summonings, he is able to change his size to be much smaller for companionship reasons. Suns main aspect is to assist Jiros taijutsu and ninjutsu's abilities. Assisting complete his higher rotations but with a much smaller energy output. Though Sun is still a playful monkey. Enjoying the trickery and playful lifestyle. Bringing both joy, and embarrassment to Jiro. Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin(60) Jonin (70) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):7 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):2 § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):9 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Dagger staff 63.5/70 Databook: Allies: Friends: Kenzo Sarutobi Enemies: None Roleplay Library: A Walk at Dawn: A Group Gathering